landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin Sphere's Theme
Odin Sphere's Theme is the opening vocal theme to both Odin Sphere and Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir. It is the first track on the Odin Sphere Original Soundtrack and is notable for the number of variations that exist in both versions of the game. Development Like other songs in the soundtrack, the song was composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto and his team from Basiscape. The original short version's vocals were provided by Noriko Kawahara from the Japanese Celtic music group Shanachie, who also sang the version found in the game's credits. In Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir, the new arranged version heard in the game's credits is sung by a new vocalist. Song and Variations The original short theme is sung in French and heard during the opening animation if the player waits at the title screen. In comparison, the versions heard during the credits of the PS2 version and Leifthrasir are sung in Japanese. Additionally, the credits version is performed by members of Shanachie rather than composers from Basiscape and features a longer, second half that's completely instrumental. Various versions of the theme appear in other tracks found on both soundtracks and are played during various cutscenes. The variations are listed below. Odin Sphere Original Soundtrack * Odin Sphere Theme * Opening Title * World Map * A Fate Accepted * The Fated Path * Odin Sphere Theme (Shanachie Version) * Odin Sphere Theme (Orchestra Version) * Odin Sphere Theme (Instrumental Version) Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir Original Soundtrack * Opening Title -Leifthrasir Ver.- * Odin Sphere's Theme - Shanachie New Arrange Ver.- * A Fate Accepted -Arrange Ver.- Lyrics Opening version French Imaginer les anges chanter'', La voix du vent passer, passer '' L'horizon argenté. Imaginer le vent fredonner, Penser et puis rêver, rêver. Et puis se souvenir. Se laisser bercer Par l'immensité. S'endormir dans les rêves, Voler vers le ciel, S'endormir dans les rêves, rêves, Regarder les papillons voler à la lune En arabesques tournoyer. Se laisser bercer Par l'immensité. S'endormir dans les rêves, Et Se souvenir que l'on aime la vie, la vie, la vie...'' English translation Imagine the angels sing, ''The voice of the wind passes, passes The silver horizon. Imagine the humming wind, Think and then dream, dream. And remember. Let yourself be rocked By the vastness. Falling asleep in dreams, Flying to the sky, falling asleep in dreams, dreams, Watching butterflies fly to the moon In arabesques spin. Let yourself be rocked By the vastness. Falling asleep in dreams, And Remember your love for life, life, life...' '''Credits/Shanachie Versions Kanji 吹き抜ける風の声 '' 届け　夜の果てまで はじまりの時 沈みゆく木々の夢 遠い日の願いを 守り伝える 遠く　閉ざされた国で 眠り続ける　悲しみさえも 優しく包む　約束の雨 失くした名を探して 果てなき地をさまよう けがれなきその手を伸べ 希望の花　抱こう La cheman que voila La bonne et dvoi te vioe'' English translation Voice of the blowing wind Tell, until the end of the night When time has begun Dream of the sinking trees Wishes for the distant future Protect and spread that The faraway, isolated country remains dormant, regardless of sadness The rain of promises wraps it gently Search for the lost name Wander through the endless earth That unblemished hand extends Embraces the flower of hope'' La cheman que voila La bonne et dvoi te vioe Trivia * During the stream that announced Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir's development and Japanese release, a video was shown of a live performance of the orchestral version from Boston. This version of the orchestral theme also featured vocals provided by a Western singer. * The "A Fate Accepted" version of the theme seems to function as the game's main love theme. It notably plays during multiple scenes in Gwendolyn's story such as when she confesses to Oswald, Mercedes when she kisses Ingway to break his curse, Oswald in his epilogue just before he wakes Gwendolyn up, and during the cutscene in the False End following Mercedes's version of the battle against the Darkova. ** Strangely, it never plays during any of Cornelius's major scenes with Velvet, although "The Fated Path" version occurs twice during his story: When he's being held by her after his confrontation with King Valentine and when he finally reveals himself to her in the last cutscene of The Pooka Prince.